Mirage Warriors 5
'''Mirage Warriors 5 '''is an upcoming survival horror game developed by KOEI TECMO, Rooster Teeth, Capcom and Ubisoft while being published by Rooster Teeth Games. The fifth instalment of the Mirage Warriors series, it's being directed by Kyle Howard. No release date has been confirmed although it may be released in 2021. Plot Yukina Kobayashi, a mute cop, has been tasked to participate in a reality show located on a small island, where the winner will receive a special prize. At the same time, a group of soldiers have set foot in the mysterious island after they've been killed by the zombie hordes. With the soldiers and the zombies on the loose, Yukina must use whatever it takes in order to survive. But one of the participants has started to act strange. It's almost a matter of time before she realises that not only the soldiers and the zombies are a problem, but The Rage as well... (TO BE ADDED) Development 5 was planned before the first game. Kyle was in talks with George Romero on the possibility of the soldiers from Day of the Dead. However, Romero died before the deal can be made. Eventually, his daughter allowed Kyle to use some of his ideas for the fifth game. According to Kyle, he said that the fifth game will be darker than the previous 4 games while retaining the light humor of the second game. Joseph Pilato confirmed that he's reprising his role as Captain Rhodes, who is one of the two main Antagonists in Mirage Warriors 5. Satomi Ishihara also confirmed that she's reprising her role as Miya Sekimizu, but only as her likeliness. Pile will be voicing her instead. In the English Dub, Laura Bailey will reprise her role as Miya/Julia from The Mill of Madness. On May 2018, it's been confirmed that Stephanie Sheh will be the voice of Yukina while Xander Mobus has been confirmed to voice one of the main characters. Seth Rollins, Luci Christian, Troy Baker, and Christina Vee have joined the cast. DLC DLC 1: Island of the Damned Plot: Yukina is assigned to look for a small group of tourists that went missing in an island off the coast of the Philippines. But after her only ticket out of the island was destroyed, she is left stranded, forced to survive in this hellish environment. Yukina, along with a fisherman that knows about the place, must find the tourists and escape, but not without The Rage being involved.... DLC 2: Sub-Zero's Redemption Plot: Sub-Zero, now being freed from Quan Chi's sorcery, has decided to redeem the Lin Kuei clan by training them to become warriors. However, during their training, zombies has invaded the Lin Kuei Temple, forcing Sub-Zero to seek help from Scorpion and the Shirai Ryu. With his rival by his side, Sub-Zero must use this as an opportunity to redeem his clan and mend the broken bond between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu DLC 3: School Live - The Shovel Warrior Plot: After escaping from her town, Kurumi Ebisuzawa meets a strange man with armour and a weapon like hers. But when another outbreak occurs, she is forced to team up with Shovel Knight in order to provide the safety of the civilians. The Rage has wrecked havoc once again..... Voice Actors * Yukina Kobayashi - JP: Aki Toyosaki, ENG: Stephanie Sheh * Captain Henry Rhodes - JP: Nobuhiko Okamoto, ENG: Joseph Pilato Controversy Blood and Gore Even though Mirage Warriors 5 was praised for it's refreshing approach, it received criticism and controversy over the amount of blood and gore in the game. Island of the Damned Reveal There was some controversy on the reveal trailer for Island of the Damned, especially the scene of which a woman was impaled, leading fans to believe that the entire plot will be similar to Cannibal Holocaust, one of the most controversial movies ever made. Kyle apologised for it as he said that he had no idea about the movie and just put it there for horror elements. He also said that zombies are in fact involved, but someone is controlling them. The Weinstein Reference Rose Mcgowan was extremely unhappy with the Weinstein reference that Yukina made in the game, mainly due to the Weinstein controversy. Kyle stated that he didn't even know about the Weinstein controversy as the game was developed before the incident happen. However, Kyle would later reveal that he only added the reference because he was actually unhappy with the amount of changes that the game suffered.